The Island
by Hairyman
Summary: I hope this becomes a good fanfic... plz R
1. Part1:intro

It is two years since the Big Shell incident.  
  
The island is 20 miles of the coast to Alaska. On a cliff it is a cabin where I find my self sitting on chair. Its stands two guys beside me, Solid Snake and Otacon. I've bumped in to them for about one and a half year ago on a conference about the Metal Gear problem. I think it is all too easy to get one, because after the Big Shell incident (where metal gear ray was mass produced) there became very many illegal Metal Gears. I am ok whit the thought that some governments have it, but not terrorist. Anyway, I became a member of they're Anti Metal Gear organisation and now I am here on a faraway island up north!  
  
"Why, am I doing this again?" I say. "Ohh, you can just give up if you want, kid!" Snake answers. "It is you that decides what you want to fight for!" "Yeah, but how you're going to get back is a mystery!" Otacon claims. "But.." "No but here, you can go and surrender!" Snake continues. The mood has not been great since Snake lost the Optical discs that contain some kind of version of Foxdie. We have already admitted to our self that we have no possibility to destroy all the Metal Gears. "Hmmm, we must get the optical discs!" Snake says and he breaks the silence. "And how long can we hide here?" Otacon starts to wonder. "Hmm, if think some guards are coming twice a week to get food!" "Otacon, you know a lot about computers, right?" I ask, because I have a plan. "Yeah, I think so. I can hack into Pentagons classified files myself. Good enough?" "Good, and Snake, do you have some stun grenades left?" "Yeah, but only one!" "Ok, give it to Otacon!" Snake handles Otacon the Stun Greande. "Ehh.. I am not so familiar with grenades!" "Yeah yeah, I don't care. This is our only possibility to get the optical discs! You said your self that you know this facility in and out!?" "Yeah, that's right!" "Whit this grenade you can get in to the main building and there you must find a computer to knock the system offline for a while so I and Snake can get in too!" "No, he will not get in!" Snake interrupts. "He is not fast enough!" "But we must try!" I try to make the fighting spirit come again, but I seem almost impossible. "Snake, trust me. This can work. It really sounds like a good plan!" "Yeah, ok then. Contact me on the codec when you, hopefully, gets there!" Otacon shakes his head and goes out. It is freezing cold outside and it takes not long before Otacons is out of our sight. 


	2. Part2: hijack

I and Snake have been waiting for many many minutes now, about 10. I start to wonder if something wrong has happened to Otacon. It is really scary to think about what may have happened to him.  
  
"What shall we do now?" I ask Snake "Why should I know? It is your plan!"  
  
I know where this talk will end so I stop. I see out the window and hope to see Otacon, not dead of course. And then Snakes codec starts to beep and that is a real good feeling.  
  
"This is Otacon. Wait until you hear this: I didn't have to use the stun grenade. The cameras were offline already and there were no guards out side. Wonder why?" "Hmm, so it is just for me and this guy to go in?" "Yes, I think so, but please bee careful!"  
  
Snake turns off his codec and we goes towards the main building and there really is nobody here. And I notices that the transporting helicopter is away, it seems like it almost have been a big fight here!  
  
"McGrand, come here!" Snake says to me. "What is it!" and I sees down at the ground where it is blood in the snow. Some meters away lay a dead body. "What can this tell us?" Snake wonders while he calls Otacon. "Otacon, you got to hear this! We found a dead body. I have bad feelings about this!" "Really, come on in. This is frightening!" "What a coward" snake whispers to me while he laughs. We head in where we find Otacon hiding in a locker.  
  
"Why are you so scared, you have go trough a lot worse than this?" Snake complains. "I have seen a lot worse, but I have never felled something like this." "Ok, but we must find the discs!" I interrupt. "Ok, Otacon: you can just bee here while you give us information about this facility layout! McGrand or can I call you Lake?"  
  
"Ok for me." "Good, for you can search the upper levels and I the basement floors, ok?"  
  
I do not want to argue so I do like he says. I go up some stair and there I can hear someone walk, and quick as a wink I hide behind a box. I can see that there are two guards, one seems to bee in a higher grade than the other. I really concentrate to hear what they have to say.  
  
"Sir, I have some reports!" "Ok, what is it?" "The hijack off this base went completely successful." "Good and how about the discs you found?" "They are being hold in the computer room in the basement floor 2." "Ok, what do they contain?" "We don't know, but soon we will!" "Ok, you can tell the other that the reinforcements will arrive tonight." "Sir, yes sir, but there is something else."  
  
".??" "When we got here we could find something that may point to the fact that it is some other intruders than us!" "Ok. If you find them kill them, which are an order." "Sir, yes sir."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
Then they go, while it comes some other guys that begin to patrol. I will guess that they are from Europe, maybe Germany. The guards are bearing An-97 and I manage to sneak around them. Then I call Otacon and Snake.  
  
"Otacon, Snake: do you hear me?" "Loud and clearly, Lake!" they answers  
  
"I just overheard a conversation between two soldiers: And they said that the hijack is completed." "Hmm, there must be something going on. There is some other reason for them to be here than the Metal Gear, because they are very cheap at the black marked now!" Otacon says. "Agree, but for what?" "I can check it out, but for now we must concentrate about the discs!"  
  
"Yeah. I know where they are: In a computer room in b-2." I continue. "Ok, I can go there, but Otacon: can you say more exactly where the room is?" Snake says whit a brace voice that I never have heard before. "Hmm, let me see... Yeah, but you need a key to get there. Lake, you can try to find key in a locker room just above you!" "Ok, but it is heavy surveillance up here, I need a suppressor to my gun. Where can I find that!" "I think there is one on the other side of the building, to me more precise: I a cabin, you know just like that one we sat in, but this one is for weapons and stuff like that. You can't expect to find so much because off the hijack, but it is worth the try."  
  
I go down again and out the building where I see many soldiers. They are just finish regrouping and they starts to go towards me. What shall I do, I have to think fast and I look around me where I can find a box. "Yeah, Snake have told me about thus trick" I thinks while I slips under it. I have to alert Otacon.  
  
"Otacon, you have to get out. Do you hear me? GET OUT." "What, it is bad transmission!" "Get out off ..." I say and I can hear this from the other end: Who's there.. I can see you.. Bang bang.. and the transmission gets cut! 


	3. Part3: really?

"Nooo.. Otacon, do you hear me.. OTACON!" I yell and Snake tunes in to me frequency. "What is it, something wrong?" "Ehh. I think Otacon I dead!" "No, he can't be. Not now" do you know where it happened?" "Hmm, I think by the main entrance!" "Ok, you can go and find the key. I will check on Otacon to see if he really is dead." he says and it borders me that he doesn't seem sad.  
  
I go over to the cabin where I can find some chaff grenades and a suppressor and even two C4s. and then I can hear some guards are coming to me, but I just do the box trick. They are talking about something: "Did you hear?" one of them says. "Hear what?" "They found an engineer just now by the entrance, likely somebody that worked here." "Are he dead?" "No, they think he can help them about the discs they found."  
  
"Oh. he is real lucky." "Nobody is lucky in that kind of situation, but we must go back soon." The guards pick up something, like a box. "Hey, it is two boxes here and we are supposed to take everyone whit us." "Ok." I realises fast what will happened now and I takes up my Socom, luckily whit suppressor, and pops out of the box. One off the guards past out before I shot him, but the other one starts to fire at me. (and he manages to miss all the time) I shot him in the stomach and the other one I take as a hostage. "Where are you holding that engineer as a prisoner?" "I don't know!"  
  
"ohh yes you do and if you don't answer you will be sleeping beside you friend, understand!?" "Yeah. I suppose they are holding him in B1. please dint hurt me!" But I have already got enough information from him and if I let him go he will just alert the others. So I kill him as simple as that! "Snake, I've know that Otacon is alive. They are holding him somewhere in b1, by the way: the key isn't here!" "Hmm, in b1? This facility is some kind of weird. Anyway: you need a security card lvl3 to get there!" "Ok, I can check on it, but the discs are not in b2 anymore but in b1 whit Otacon!" "Really? Meet me at the elevator!"  
  
When I meet him there he looks weird. "I know who it is that has hijacked this place!" "Who is it?" "You have read the story about Shadow Moses, right?" "Yeah and I know a lot about you!" "Good," and Snake seems flattered "Then you know about Ocelot. I think it's him!" "That can't be! He died during the big shell!" "No, he escaped." "But, one question: I have heard something called the Patriots!" and Snake tells me all he knows about them. "But the weird thing is that all off them died for over 200 years ago, at least so it says." "Hmm, that is remarkable news for me!" "But do me a favour and not to tell this to anybody!" "Ok." "Anyway, there is a new guy that I have never seen before here! I think his name is Ianor O'Donnell. He is a weapon specialist from Gemany and he was a soldier under the Shadow Moses incident. It seems like he is in charge here whit Ocalot." "Hmm, so he was on the Shadow Moses island when it all happened!?" "Yeah.. I have heard some rumours that say that he was sent there by the patriots just to see and hear everything. You see, it is nothing that the patriots don't know. They control all the digital flow in the world whit the GW system. And whit GW they have no reason to fear some type off metal gear! So I must be something else here that we don't know about." "What can it be?" "Hmm let me think, why would Ocelot and Ianor be here at the same time, almost like Ocalot is... No I can't be!" Snake says and that sentence is not meant for me. "What, what is it you were supposed to say!" "Nothing, leave it behind, kid. Let's go."  
  
I have a feeling that Snake knows what's goes on. There is lot off things that nobody than the real persons from the Shadow Moses and The Big Shell knows about and what did Snake find out during the Big Shell is a mystery, at least form now. 


End file.
